Depois daquela final
by Mione11
Summary: Tyson resolve contar uma coisa muito importante pro Kai depois do campeonato mundial.Yaoi,lemon.parte 2 on
1. Default Chapter

Mione11:bom,essa fic foi feita por mim e pelo Dih,a essa parte 1 fui eu que escrevi e a parte 2 a maioria foi ele : P

Dih:é(eu nem fui obrigado a terminar isso,mas...),e tem duas coisas que eu vou avisar:

1-tem SPOILERS de G-Revolution(Mione11:só um pouco)

2-tem yaoi e lemon(Mione11:bastante!)

**Depois daquela final**

Parte 1:

Depois do encerramento do campeonato mundial,todas as equipes foram para um hotel,Kai estava sozinho no seu quarto,parecia que ele não estava sentindo nada como sempre,mas ele estava com muita raiva,raiva do Tala por ter perdido do Daichi e Raiva dele por ter perdido do Tyson,de repente seus pensamentos pararam nele.Estranhamente não tinha raiva por ele ter ganhado,ao contrário,se sentia bem quando pensava nele,então ele escutou alguém entrar,era o próprio Tyson

Kai:-Veio rir de mim?perguntou num tom de sarcasmo

não,eu vim ver como você estava...Kai,você erm... está nervoso por eu ter ganhado de você?

não.Respondeu Kai achando muito estranho o Tyson ter tanto cuidado pra falar alguma coisa,e também viu que ele parecia muito preocupado.

Tyson não conseguia parar de pensar no Kai desde o dia em que ele tinha saído da equipe,mesmo quando alguém falava no Kai e o Tyson respondia que ia acabar com ele,não era isso que ele tinha vontade de fazer

Tyson:-achei que não ia mais conseguir falar com você depois de tudo isso.

Kai agora olhava atentamente para o Tyson,que continuou falando

eu fiquei muito assustado quando o Ray e o Max foram embora mas...foi muito pior quando você saiu Kai porque,porque...

ele reuniu toda coragem que tinha e finalmente disse:

Tyson:-porque eu te amo kai!

Kai ficou paralisado por algum tempo,depois,numa atitude inesperada ele abraço Tyson e disse num quase sussurro:

Kai:-foi mais difícil pra nós três do que você imagina...principalmente pra mim.

Tyson se aproximou e deu um beijo apaixonado no certeza eles ainda seriam adversários,mas pelo menos hoje eles ficariam juntos.

FIM(da parte 1!)

Dih:a fic nem ta tão grande,mais agente acho melhor dividir pra quem não gosta de lemon poder parar por aqui n.n'

Mione11:é,e a próxima parte foi o Dih que escreveu(Dih:bom,quase tudo XD)


	2. Parte 2

mione11:-essa parte quem escreveu foi o Dih(eu só escrevi algumas partes,mas foi poco)

Dih:essa é a parte lemon(e eu nunca escrevi lemon!),espero não ter exagerado muito!

Parte 2

Os beijos ficaram cada vez mais ardentes até que o Kai lentamente começo a tirar a roupa do Tyson,que ficou meio espantado no começo mas não resistiu muito e logo começou a fazer o mesmo com o Kai.Quando os dois já estavam completamente sem roupa Kai parou de beijar Tyson se afastou um pouco e disse com um sorriso malicioso:

Kai:-Você me quer Tyson?

Tyson:-quero

Kai:-então vem me pegar

E deu um beijo provocante no Tyson,que levou Kai até a cama e começou a beija-lo ardentemente,era como um sonho para os dois,uma hora eles estavam lutando pelo campeonato mundial,na outra eles estavam completamente entregues um ao outro.

Tyson foi descendo por todo corpo do Kai,até chegar nas "partes" dele,Tyson a abocanhou e Kai começou a gemer baixo,esses se tornaram cada vez mais altos,até que o Kai finalmente gozou.Tyson começou a Subir pelo corpo do Kai de novo e entre um beijo e outro ele começou a falar

Tyson:-Kai eu posso...

Mas Kai o interrompeu e sussurrou para Tyson,de forma que fez ele se arrepiar inteiro...

Kai:-meu corpo é o seu prêmio,tri-campeão mundial.

Tyson riu e começou a penetrar devagar em Kai,que sentiu dor mas não falou nada pra não desencorajar Tyson,que começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e com mais intensidade,os gemidos dos dois foram ficando cada vez mais altos denvo até que Tyson não agüentou mias e também ejaculou,ele saiu do Kai bem devagar e abraçou-o,depois perguntou para o Kai

Tyson:-agente vai...você sabe o que?

Então o Kai respondeu (achando muito irônico a vergonha do Tyson depois do que tinha contecido):-amanhã agente conversa sobre isso.

Então os dois se abraçaram de novo e dormiram muito felizes.

FIM!(de verdade)

Dih:nem acredito que fui EU quem escreveu isso!bom,os diálogos do Kai e do Tyson estão meio cretinos mais é a 1ª vez q eu(mione11:e eu) escrevo lemon. : )


End file.
